The Trouble with Time Turners
by crazifunkicc
Summary: James Sirius Potter gets into his father's study and finds an unusual Time Turner. This is a story of some of the Next Generation meeting some people from their parents' past.
1. The Discovery

**Hello everyone! This is a little idea I got one day and I decided to write it for you guys. I appreciate any feedback!**

**All I own in this is the plot; everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

_Character ages:_

_Teddy-17_

_Victoire-15_

Dominique-11

_Fred-11_

_Rose-9_

_Hugo-7_

_James-11_

_Albus-9_

_Lily-7_

The Discovery

Teddy Lupin was not happy. His day had started out as normal. He had been babysitting his god brothers and god sister when Victoire arrived with Rose and Hugo. Vic said that she couldn't handle them on their own and needed his help. Teddy agreed to help her, so they watched the five kids together. Not too long after that, Angelina showed up with Fred and Dominique, asking them if they wouldn't mind watching them for a bit so she could run some errands. The two eldest "Weasley grandchildren" agreed.

Some time later, Teddy raced into his godfather's study at the sound of a crash. He found James, Fred, and Dom standing next to a pile of fallen books. Teddy had just set in on his disciplinary rant when Vic, Rose, Hugo, Al, and Lily ran in. Everyone in the room went over to where James was standing. He was holding a foot tall hourglass connected to a long golden chain. Everyone touched the gold chain, eager to see it. As his cousins, siblings, and god brother were fingering the gold chain, James turned the hourglass 19 times. Harry's study dissolved. They all felt like they were flying backward, not being able to discern anything from the colors and shapes flying by. When everything came back into focus, Teddy was the first one to recognize their surroundings. They were in 12 Grimmauld Place. The wallpaper was newer, and the portrait of Mrs. Black still hung in the entryway. Teddy looked at James and began to rant furiously.

**Thanks for reading! I believe chapter 2 will be up tomorrow. Any reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	2. The Meeting

I'm back with chapter 2! Thanks to tez-chan who is at this point, my sole reviewer. Now for the story!

We interrupt this regularly scheduled program to inform you that crazifunkicc doesn't own anything except the plot! The real owner is J.K. Rowling people

_Previously: When everything came back into focus, Teddy was the first one to recognize their surroundings. They were in 12 Grimmauld Place. The wallpaper was newer, and the portrait of Mrs. Black still hung in the entryway. Teddy looked at James and began to rant furiously._

_The Meeting_

"James! What the heck did you do? How did we get here?" Teddy demanded, hands on his hips.

"I didn't do anything Teddy!" James shouted back at his god brother. "Fred and Dom were the ones who knocked the books down!" By this time, the boys' argument had woken up the portrait of Mrs. Black. She was screeching and hollering profanities and insults at them.

"Shut up you hag!" A man's voice yelled. Sirius Black ran into the room, followed by Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley. All had their wands drawn and pointed at the group of children. Teddy also drew his wand, seeing as he was of age. Sirius shut up his mother's portrait with the help of Remus. The children were all staring at the adults while the two men were battling the portrait. It was the youngest child, little Lily Luna Potter, who spoke first.

"Daddy!" she squealed, launching herself at Harry's legs and hugging him. He froze immediately in bewilderment.

"Lily-Bug, we're in the past. You're not born yet here," Teddy said gently, picking her up and holding her.

"So Daddy doesn't know who I am?" She asked, tears forming in her big brown eyes. She began to cry silently then, little sniffles escaping. "Teddy, where are we? I want to go home!" she exclaimed loudly. "I just want my daddy," she said, this time in the pitiful whisper of a lost child. Teddy cradled her closer.

"I know Lils. We'll get home." He told her gently.

"Teddy?" Rose asked. "Where are we exactly? This looks like Uncle Harry's old house." Her statement was only complete when she tucked her frizzy red-brown hair behind her ear and cocked her head curiously.

"I think we're in 1995 Rosie. James must have turned the Time Turner back 19 times."

"Excuse me," Harry said, interrupting the conversations amongst the children and causing them to look at him. "Who are you?" Almost immediately, every child was talking again, telling these strangely familiar people who they are.

"Hold it!" Teddy yelled, effectively gaining everyone's attention. His hair morphed from his natural sandy brown to his usual turquoise. "Line up everyone!" he said to the kids. Once they had lined up according to their parents' ages, he spoke to them again. "Now tell your names and parents." Victoire stepped to the front of the group.

"Hold on a minute," Bill said. "Let's get everyone else first. Ginny, go get the twins from upstairs. Ron, go get the people in the kitchen." His siblings went off to go fetch Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, and Snape. When all 14 of them were gathered, Bill gestured for the children to begin. Victoire cleared her throat.


	3. The Introductions

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate the time that you guys take to review.

If you all would please turn to your Harry Potter books, you would notice that J.K. Rowling is the author, not me.

_Previously: When all 14 of them were gathered, Bill gestured for the children to begin. Victoire cleared her throat. _

The Introductions

"My name is Victoire Weasley," she said simply. "My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour." She stepped back into the line and nudged Dominique forward.

"My name is Dominique Weasley, and Vicki is my sister. We also have a little brother named Louis." She stepped back and observed the faces of her father and grandparents. They all appeared shocked. She smirked in satisfaction and turned to Fred.

"My name is Fred Weasley II, and my parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson," Fred stated calmly. The twins looked at each other ad grinned maniacally. "I also have a little sister named Roxanne." He stepped back into the group of children just as Rose stepped forward.

"My name is Rose Weasley. My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," She stated matter-of-factly. Ron's ears began to burn from embarrassment, and Hermione's cheeks colored in a blush. Rose stepped back and pushed Hugo gently forward.

"I'm Rosie's brother Hugo," he said quietly before stepping back to Rose's side. Rose looked at James.

"I'm James Potter, son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. By the way, I'm named for my dad's father and godfather." He said with a smirk sent Sirius' way. Sirius' face lit up like Christmas, Easter, and his birthday had come all at once. James stepped back only to have Al step forward.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter. Please excuse my idiot brother's antics." He stated, ignoring James' cry of protest. Al stepped back, not noticing Professor Dumbledore's pensive look and Professor Snape's confused one. Teddy nudged Lily forward a bit.

"C'mon Lils, you can do it," he urged. She shook her head and clung closer to Teddy's pants leg. He sighed and picked her up. "Lily-Bug, don't you want to tell them about that picture you drew today?" She shook her head vehemently. "Ok then," he sighed, putting her down. He shrugged din apology at the adults.

"Lily is it?" Tonks asked, kneeling to Lily's level. The girl nodded and Tonks continued. "Your hair is very pretty Lily. Would you like me to braid it like Victoire's?" Tonks questioned, pointing at Victoire's simple French plait. Lily nodded enthusiastically, her brown eyes lighting up.

"Yes please! Mummy doesn't know how to do it. Auntie Fleur did it for Vicki." Lily said, sitting down on the floor in front of Tonks. The woman conjured a hairbrush and a hair tie. She settled herself and did Lily's hair in a neat French plait. When she finished, Lily turned around and hugged Tonks.

"Lily, can you introduce yourself to my friends?" Tonks asked, eyeing the little girl carefully. Lily nodded and faced everyone.

**I'm so sorry that this wasn't up yesterday. Life demanded too much of my time yesterday. I appreciate any and all reviews!**


	4. Of Werewolves and Lilies

** The reviews are so appreciated; you guys have no idea!**

** (announcer's voice) "And in this corner, we have crazifunki –doesn't own Harry Potter- cc!"**

_Of Werewolves and Lilies_

"My name is Lily Luna Potter. My daddy is Harry Potter and my mummy is Ginny Potter. My uncles are Uncles Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron. My aunts are Aunts Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, and Hermione. My cousins are Vicki, Dom, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxie, Rosie, and Hugo. But I have a secret." She added this last part quietly and the 'adults' moved closer to indulge the little girl. "Teddy is really my favorite brother, not James. She whispered loudly before looking at Tonks and them at Teddy. "Teddy, do your hair like you did for my birthday please." She asked. Teddy scrunched up his face and turned his hair bubblegum pink. The adults, especially Tonks, were shocked.

"Ted, stop messing with them and introduce yourself!" Vicki admonished.

"Ok the. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin. Does anyone have a guess as to who my parents are?" He asked, the signature Marauder smirk on his face.

"Moony and my lovely little cousin Tonks?" Sirius asked through a smirk.

"Correct!" Teddy exclaimed, his hair flashing rainbow colors very quickly. He began laughing, as did Sirius. Remus and Tonks were shocked. Tonks was smiling while Remus was frowning. "By the way, the only thing I inherited from my dad is looks." Teddy added, glancing pointedly at Remus who sighed in relief.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one with questions," Bill said. "Maybe we could all go into the kitchen?" he suggested. Everyone agreed, and Teddy helped usher all the younger kids into chairs. "Ok Professor, you can go first." Bill said, looking at Dumbledore.

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone!**


	5. The Questions

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate any and all reviews.

**(kid runs across a stage and hands a paper to the MC) "Ok folks, the director wants you to know that crazifunkicc doesn't own Harry Potter!**

Previously: "I'm sure I'm not the only one with questions," Bill said. "Maybe we could all go into the kitchen?" he suggested. Everyone agreed, and Teddy helped usher all the younger kids into chairs. "Ok Professor, you can go first." Bill said, looking at Dumbledore.

The Questions

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. I have a question for Mr. Potter here." He turned to look at James. "Why did you come to this time?"

"Well sir, I was curious as to what the time turner was and I spun it." Dumbledore thanked James and gestured to Bill to ask a question. They went through the process of answering little, mundane questions about family and their lives. Once Bill, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Molly and Arthur had asked and received their answers, Tonks asked a question of Teddy.

"You never mentioned us. You always talked about my mum. Where were we?" Teddy took a deep breath.

"Dead. I'm an orphan." He announced to shocked gasps from the people of the past. "Gran always told me that my parents died fighting for me.

"Oh," she answered. Shock was written on the faces of everyone in the room. "Do you know who-" she began.

"Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange," Teddy answered. Sensing the tension in the room, Fred turned to his nephew and namesake.

"So Freddie, do I have any kids?" Freddie looked sadly at his father and uncle.

"Actually, no." You died in the Battle of Hogwarts." Freddie announced. Fred and George looked astonished. Molly cried out in protestation before dissolving into tears. Arthur hugged her tightly, fighting his own tears. Bill, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were al sitting in shock, unable to absorb the news. Sirius cleared his throat and looked at James.

"So Jamesie, did I get married? Do I have any kids?" he asked. James swallowed and looked at Teddy helplessly. Teddy turned to Sirius.

"Actually Sirius, you died in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It happened in Harry's fifth year, toward the end. I believe my lovely Great-Aunt Bellatrix was your murderer." Sirius froze in shock, as did Harry and Remus. They couldn't imagine life without Sirius. Before the group could mourn more, they heard a shout.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I know it's a terrible cliffie, I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of today. 


	6. The Wrath of Ginerva Potter

**Two chapters in an hour! Yay!**

**(Little maid runs in) "crazifunkicc doesn't own Harry Potter!" (runs out)**

_The Wrath of Ginerva Potter_

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ginny Potter's voice was so much like her mother's that Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry cringed along with James. Ginny tore into the room and made a beeline for her oldest son. She faced him with her hands on her hips. "Do you realize what you've done? Hermione is going spare! She completely freaked when she couldn't find Rosie and Hugo!" When Ginny stopped to take a breath, Victoire groaned and turned to Teddy.

"I'll never get a babysitting job again!"

"You are lucky that I don't drag you in front of the Wizengamot mister!" Ginny ranted. She finished with her son and rounded on Teddy, who flinched. "Amd where is your responsibility Theodore? Fancy yourself a Marauder, off to adventure?" she accused.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I wasn't paying attention to James, Fred and Dom," Teddy whispered sorrowfully. His head was bent in shame and e looked to be on the verge of tears at disappointing his surrogate mother. Ginny's eyes softened, and she hugged him to her chest.

"It's ok Teddy. I don't blame you for the actions of those little terrors," she said gently, stroking his hair.

"Mummy, look! Teddy's mummy did my hair!" Lily exclaimed, bouncing in front of her mother. Ginny let go of Teddy and picked up Lily with a chuckle.

"Why, that's silly Bug." Ginny laughed. "Teddy's mummy died a long time-" but she didn't finish her sentence, for she had finally discovered her location. "Cover your ears if your name isn't James, Fred, or Dominique," Ginny instructed the children. She ranted at them for five minutes before lowering her voice. "You have no idea the things you've done." She said in a deadly whisper.

**Well, this one's a bit shorter. Hopefully the last chapter will be up tomorrow. **


	7. Tears and Home

Well guys, I posted two chapters and I only got two reviews. That really disappoints me. By the way, I have another story called "Perdido Esperanza." It is in Spanish, but if anyone who doesn't speak Spanish has an interest in it, I will translate it to English and post it. It needs some love; it has no reviews! Anyways, this is the last chapter of this story. I rather enjoyed this story.

For the last time, I don't own Harry Potter!

_Previously: "You have no idea the things you've done," she said in a deadly whisper._

_Tears and Home_

Ginny looked at James. "Your father could lose his job because of you. And not just Harry," she looked at all three pranksters then, "Every person in our family could lose their jobs, do you understand? You used magic!"

"Wow Gin, I didn't know you could yell like that."

"Fred?" she asked, turning to face him with a look of shock on her face. When he affirmed his identity, she launched herself at him in a hug, crying. The people in the room looked on in shock; they couldn't remember the last time they had seen Ginny cry.

An hour later, Ginny had left to get Harry and a squad of Obliviators to alter the memories of the people from 1995. She returned with 5 Obliviators and Harry. Teddy and Victoire helped Harry and Ginny usher the children into the entrance hall. After about 20 minutes, Harry, Ginny, and the Obliviators left. Teddy then made sure all the kids were holding the chain on the time turner as he turned it forward 19 times.

Even though they returned to their own time and lives, the kids never forgot their encounter in 1995.

Thanks for staying with me on this. I'm sorry for the bad ending.


End file.
